The present invention relates generally to a modular lighting control system, an expansion pack, and a method of coordinating installation of a combined main lighting controller and expansion pack at a plurality of junction boxes.
Conventional lighting control systems may require a time consuming and costly rough-in process. Various control system configurations may be necessary based on local rules or law, industry practice, or given standards. For example, Title 24 of California's Code of Regulations requires receptacle control, and some applications such as classrooms require emergency lighting. Thus, an increased number of electrical relays may be required for particular applications, possibly more than are provided in an existing lighting controller.
Each installation configuration may be different, and thus distinct physical and electrical requirements may be associated with a given installation. A rough-in process may be used during construction or installation to permit pre-wiring or configuration of electrical components associated with a lighting control system. For example, a contractor may perform rough-in by pre-wiring a lighting control system before installing a control device. Each installation may have distinct electrical functionality requirements.
Current control systems fail to provide control device modularity while also reducing an amount of labor required for installation. In one example, a plurality of devices may together provide electrical functionality. However, each of the plurality of devices is required to be wired separately, including individual wiring vis-à-vis junction boxes, and thus an amount of labor required for installation is significantly increased. A separate implementation may incorporate all functionality into a single device. However, the device is not configurable, and follows a one-size-fits-all model, thereby increasing cost.
A need exists for a device which balances an all-in-one approach and a purely modular approach. The device would permit an optimal control solution in terms of its feature set, while easing installation burden. The device may include a main lighting controller and at least one expansion pack, designed to provide expanded electrical functionality to satisfy the requirements of a particular installation. At time of rough-in, a contractor may be provided with a number of junction boxes for a particular installation and may install the junction boxes in a manner consistent with a control device configuration associated with a combined main lighting controller and expansion pack.